Awakening His Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Izz is being hurt by a human until two friends find him and rescue him. But he's injured emotionally and physically and can't trust others. Can his friends in Aria and Earth help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Awakening His Heart**

**A/N I got the idea for this fic from my other Five Children and IT fic Friends Change where the human scientist had captured Izz and badly hurt him. Today this was in my head all day so I had t write it.. This is another angsty Five Children and IT fic but involves my mystical kingdom Aria in it. I hope you like.... **

**Prologue**

Izz was sad seeing the human girl who breathed life into Aria go back to her world but knew she had to. He would miss her. Out of all the Arians in the kingdom, he was her best friend along with Ogre Child but the Queen of Aria was her alter ego.

"I'll come back, you know I always do." Carley said to them.

Izz understood but was sad.

But a few weeks, he decided to go to Earth. But he didn't know a lot about humans or good or bad ones and suddenly a cruel and nasty human had captured him because he knew he was a Psammead.

"You'll be able to grant me any wishes I want." he cackled as he put Izz in a cage.

"I don't think so! I can't do wish granting.

I have no magic.

I gave it up a long time ago." Izz replied biting him.

The human's face darkened at that.

"We'll see about that!" he told him.

Later that night Izz was lying in a cage beaten and sore. The mean human worked for a company that was testing for DNA and other stuff to keep humans alive for longer. He wanted to use the Psammead as a test subject.

But Izz hated this and had tried to escape but couldn't but he kept getting hurt emotionally and physically by the scientists working there.

Then he remembered that he could call to his friends in Aria and the one person on Earth who cared about him but he had to focus on doing it.

He thought about being free, not being hurt and being with his friends again.

"_Please.... help me!_

_I'm in danger._

_A human in an abandoned house keeps hurting me, jabbing things into me." _he called out mentally....

He hoped that they'd come as he gritted his teeth in pain......


	2. Coming To His Aid

**Awakening His Heart**

Leah wondered what was wrong with Carley. She'd been distant all day in the Robert's house.

The girl had heard Izz's mental call in her sleep. She'd seen the state he was in and wanted to go help him before it was too late. She'd left the house and had ran into the forest. She was following Izz's magical aura to where he was.

She then went to the middle of the forest and gasped.

There was the house where the scientist lived and she ran there. She heard moaning as she kicked open the door.

She then found a cage on the counter as she heard moaning as she saw Izz in it.

She was shocked how he was treated this way. Nobody deserved this, not animals or Arians even if they were her friends

She then trashed the place using Ogreix as Izz's eyes opened slowly.

"Y-You came for me.

I.... knew you would." he said sadly as they closed.

She then got out of there holding him gently in her arms. He rested there, drifting into slumber.

Leah saw her run upstairs and into her room.

She put him on her bed. He had many wounds, bruises, bites and cuts and wounds from the jabs.

"_Don't worry Izz._

_I'll protect you." _she thought cleaning him up and bandaging his wounds.

Leah wondered what her friend was doing in her room but understood about Izz. Carley had told her about Aria and about Izz. She then entered her room seeing her quiet reassuring Izz.

"Leah please don't make any noise. I managed to get him to sleep after giving him something to calm him down. He came to Earth because I had to return here from Aria. He was captured by a psycho who tested on him." she explained showing her his wounds and other things.

"T-That's evil!

He looks so sad and hurt." Leah said softly to her.

She then saw him cry as his eyes opened.

"W-Who's that?" Izz asked sadly looking at Leah.

"It's okay Izzard.

This is my soulmate Leah.

She knows about Aria and you." Carley told him.

"H-Hello Leah.

You seem nice for a human." he said softly.

"You're welcome Izz.

Some humans are nice like me and Carley." she replied.

He gritted his teeth in agony. His chest was hurting from talking and stitches.

"Sorry." Leah said sadly.

"It's not your fault. He's still in pain from being with that scientist freak. I trashed his lab so no other Arian would be hurt by creeps like him." she replied to her.

Leah watched as her friend put earbuds in her Psammead friend's ears and put on the MP3 player. Kelly Clarkson came on. .

"He loves listening to music like I do. It keeps him calm when he feels immense pain from his wounds.

Nobody outside this house can know about Izz, okay?" Carley said.

Leah nodded. She knew this was important to her.

Izz sighed sadly.

He was depressed about what had happened the last few days. But he was unaware Jen was watching him through his Dreamix. He knew some humans were cruel to things they didn't understand. He then saw Carley appear in Lantanis with Leah.

"What're you doing here with your friend?" the Ogarian Knight asked as they were in the throne room of the castle.

"You're here about what happened to Izz, aren't you?

That human was so cruel to him.

Please tell me you took care of him." Jen said to Carley.

"No not yet. But I trashed his lab so he couldn't hurt any other creatures." she replied to him.

The Ogarian Knight smiled at that.

"I need to think about what to do about Izz. Right now he should stay with you while he recovers but he needs help emotionally and dealing with the pain inside because of this." he told her.

She nodded in reply as she and Leah left.

But as they were in the house again, they heard David freaking out. It was coming from Carley's room.....


	3. Big Change

**Awakening His Heart**

Leah saw fear in her brother's eyes as he saw Izz lying asleep on Carley's bed with the earbuds in his bat like ears.

"Oh great!

David it's okay. Izz is a friend of Carley's. He came from Aria, her kingdom.

He's in immense pain at the moment." Leah reassured him. David calmed down a little but was still scared.

"W-Will he hurt anybody?" David asked softly.

"No.

He's a Psammead and recovering. A sick scientist hurt him by testing on him and hurt him badly emotionally and physically. He's very loyal." Carley answered him softly.

Izz then gritted his teeth in agony.

"It'll be okay Izzard." she said softly stroking his furry head to calm him down.

He was moaning about something to do with David but wasn't sure what.

David wondered what was going on here and why that strange thing was in Carley's room. Leah sighed as she explained everything to him seeing shock but also awe in his eyes at this.

"Wow that's so cool but what about Izz?

Will he be okay?" David asked them.

"We're not sure. He's been very erratic the last few days.

Maybe we could help him." Carley told him softly.

She was making cookies for him. She knew how much Izz loved chocolate chip cookies whenever he was sad or depressed. She hoped that they would help him feel a little bit better.

".... Hey how're you feeling?

I brought cookies." she said to him softly but he looked sad.

She wondered what was up with him especially as he had bitten her in the hand by accident.

"What was that for?" she asked gritting her teeth.

"I-I'm sorry.

I didn't mean to.

I was angry but nothing should happen because of it." he said weakly.

"It's okay Izz.

I forgive you." she replied to him as he was eating a cookie slowly.

She then went to clean up.

Leah wondered what had happened up there. But Carley didn't tell her what had happened because she knew it had been an accident.

But Leah noticed something was odd as she heard tossing and turning as the sun went down and found Carley in a Psammead body.

"Why did this happen to you?

This is odd." sghe said softly.

"It's okay Leah.

I'm still me.

I don't know how this happened to me but it is kind of cool." she replied as Izz woke up and gasped in shock.

"How did this happen?" Leah asked him confused..

"I'll explain it, okay?" he replied.....


End file.
